Self Insertion
by labelma
Summary: What if you woke up one morning and found you were in the Divergent world? This follows the story of two fangirls who together must find out the mystery of how they got there, while simultainiously doing everything they can to not mess up the events of the book. Will they ever get back to their world or will they become part of the Divergent story, and suffer the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. I read a story like this by lemonyellowamity. I really liked it, but she hasn't updated for a really long time, so I wanted to make my own. There is another author who refuses to get an account who will write this with me. She will do all the even chapters. Let's call her biff, because it sounds funny. **

**Tellulah:**

*beepbeepbeep*

"What the Hell that's not my alarm?" I think as the loud sound blares from a blue clock that isn't mine. I open my eyes a little wider and I notice that the entire room isn't mine either. It's not even a part of my house.

I get up and look out my window. The first thing I notice is that I am really high up. Like at least 10 stories. It makes me feel a little dizzy. To one side I see a large body of water. To the other side, I see a few blocks of tall buildings, and then a green park.

My legs feel weak so I sit on the floor. What is going on? I live in Ohio. There are no large bodies of water, nor are there huge skyscrapers. Where am I?

"Lu sweetie!" shouts a female voice from downstairs that is definitely not my mother, "Come down for breakfast. Today is so important, and an Erudite is never late."

What? Is this some elaborate prank? Everyone knows about my Divergent obsession, but why would they go through so much trouble to kidnap me and prank me?

I walk over to my dresser, and find that everything is blue. Figures. I pull on the first thing I can find which is a plain blue shirt, and jeans. They fit me surprisingly well.

I cautiously walk out my door, and head down the hallway I assume leads to the stairs. When I finally find the kitchen I see the woman. She is slim, and pretty for her age, with green eyes and curly salt and pepper hair pulled into a pony tail. She hands me a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Protein for brain power. You'll need all you can get for the aptitude test today." She says

"Huh?"

"The aptitude test. Surely you haven't forgotten. Of course not. Anyways eat up, I'll drive you in 10 minutes."

When I finish my egg, I follow the woman out to her car, which is silver, with a black solar top, just like described in the book, but surely it's not really solar powered. Those haven't been invented yet. It's all a prank remember.

As we drive to the "school" I recognize all the buildings and landmarks of Chicago. That's definitely where we are, but how did I get here?

At school I definitely see that people are dressed in faction colors. As I walk through the strange hallways, trying to figure out where I go, I hear a thump and a muffled yelp. I turn to see a small blonde girl, dressed in gray get pushed by a larger boy in blue.

"Out of my way Stiff." He hisses.

_No, it can't be _

I walk to the girl and help her up. Her eyes are blue. She has a thin face, and long nose. She looks exactly like how I imagined her, but it can't be. No. I'm going crazy.

The Tris look-alike quietly thanks me and scampers off.

I have no idea where I'm supposed to go, so I resign to hiding in the bathroom and trying to figure out what's going on.

*pagebreak*

By lunchtime, I still have no idea what's happened, so I follow everyone else to the cafeteria, where I munch on the lunch the woman packed me.

"Tellulah Abelstein" calls a woman's voice.

I hesitantly walk to the line of rooms which undoubtable hold the aptitude test machinery. I know I will get a divergent result. After all, no gene testings have been done in the real world yet, unless my genes are damaged, and that's why I've been placed here.

With a deep breath, I twist the doorknob and walk into the room. A woman in baggy grey clothing with plain brown hair sits in the tester chair. I sit down without thinking. I know what will happen.

She hands me the glass vial.

"Drink this please." She says and I do. As expected the image before me fizzles out.

When I open my eyes I am back in the cafeteria, and there are two baskets on the table.

_Am I in a simulation?_

_Yes_

_So I am divergent. _

"Choose." Says the voice which I know is Jeanine's

I may as well at least try to pick what I usually would, so I pick up the knife.

Suddenly there is a growling. I know it is the dog. I don't want to stab it, so I kneel before it. I know what will happen. As soon as the dog licks my face I grab it in a hug. It smells bad, but when the little girl comes I will have a firm grip on the dog.

The door opens. The girl appears. The dog struggles but I hold tight. After a few seconds it fades.

The air is hot. And the sun is bright. I squint my eyes. The ground beneath me is sandy. If front of me are a few scraps of paper.

"Choose." Says the voice. I remember this. Not from the book, but from the faction quiz on Facebook that was eventually removed.

I look at the papers. The first one says a companion. The second says water. The third says a raft, and the last says entertainment.

Obviously I would chooses water. I'd die in a few days without it in this heat. As soon as I pick up the paper the scene vanishes.

I am in a crowded room on a lighted stage a woman stands

"Will Tellulah Abelstein please come up? Tellulah Abelstein?" the woman calls.

I push people out of my way and make my way to the stage where I proceed to climb the stairs. Again the scene vanishes.

_Well what was the point of that?_

In this next situation I am in a library. I stand before a desk. A mean looking old woman sits behind it. She holds up a faintly familiar, but ruined book.

"Do you know this book?"

This is like the old guy on the bus with the newspaper. If I say yes something bad will happen.

"No I do not."

"Are you sure? If you don't someone will have to pay for it."

"No."

She frowns, as my eyesight goes blurry. When it clears I am looking at the frowning face of my tester.

"I have some grave news for you."

"Well what is it?" I ask even though I know what the news is.

"Your test results were inconclusive. You show equal aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless."

"So what does this mean?"

"It's extremely dangerous. I suggest you choose not to stay in Erudite. It's likely you will be found out and persecuted." She says. I don't plan on staying in Erudite anyways

"Why?"

"Because you are something called Divergent. It is important that you not tell anyone this information. Never ever."

"Is that all?" I ask. She frowns, a little disconcerted.

"You also seemed to know something was going to happen before it happens."

"So like a Jedi?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay. I'm going to reiterate what I said earlier. Under no circumstance should you share this information. You have a lot to think about tonight."

I nod, get up, and make my way to the door.

"Thank you." I throw over my shoulder, as I open the door.

That was cool and all but I still have no idea what's going on.

"Beatrice Prior and Susan Black." I hear the man call. I turn towards the abnegation table, and I see the Tris look-alike and a girl who looks like Susan. Obviously they aren't the real characters. They can't be. I couldn't have been somehow transported into the book.

Could I?

**A/N: yay! Thanks for getting all the way to the bottom. Me and the other author will switch off chapters so she will write the next one. We will update once or twice a week. Please review. It isn't hard. I review all the time. All you have to do is scroll down a little bit, type something like 'good' or 'bad' or 'update' or 'hate it' or 'cupcake' and press submit. I don't care what it says, just give feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! **

**Biff has not sent me her chapter yet. She has literally had two weeks, and I keep reminding her in school, but no chapter. So I guess I'm going to continue this story by myself. If she decides to send me her chapter, I may or may not post it, but for right now everything will be written by me unless stated otherwise. Allegiant spoilers in this chapter. **

**Tellulah:**

After everyone is done with the Aptitude test, we are dismissed. I follow the mass of people outside. From here I have no idea what to do, so I just sit and wait for the crowd to clear away and then I will figure something out.

I go and sit with my back to a wall, and put my head on my knees. I have no idea what's going on. This has to be some sort of simulated reality that I've been put in. my eyes sting, and I feel like I am about to cry, when I hear the clacking of high heeled shoes come towards me. I lift my head and I see the woman who's house I woke up in.

"I was waiting in the car for you." She says, while putting a hand out to help me up. I don't want to grab it, but it might seem suspicious if I don't.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Tellulah, I am your mother, you can tell me anything."

She is not my mother. My mother is tall and large with thick red hair, not this petite, composed woman. I nod anyways. She leads me to her car, and I space out.

When I am back in the room that seems to be mine, I stand in front of the full length mirror examining myself.

I look the same. I haven't grown or shrunk, I'm still about 5"3. I still have the same curvy but slim body I've had since I was 12. My face still looks the same. Large green eyes with a plain nose, and big lips. Three things I always liked about myself. My face is still the same square shape with unnoticeable cheekbones, and my hair is still long and frizzy dark blonde with dyed red highlights that came out brighter than I wanted them to when I first dyed it. Absolutely nothing has changed about me.

I flop down on the bed and throw my arm over my eyes. My head hurts. This is just too much. True, I always dreamed about being part of Divergent. I wrote fanfiction about it. I obsessed over the book with my friends. I ran an Instagram account about it, but I never thought I would be catapulted into it with zero explanation.

I should just go with the flow. Transfer to Dauntless, and try to do the best I can. I always thought I would be Dauntless. I may not be very strong, but I am tough, and I'm a pretty good fighter. I'm also pretty confident. Oh yeah, and Four. Four would be in Dauntless. Being able to witness Tris and Four get together… yeah that'll be awesome.

That evening I quickly eat my dinner, and barely join in on the conversation between the woman and a man who must be her husband, after all, why would I? I don't know them.

For the rest of the night, I lie in my bed, wear pajamas that are comfortable and weirdly suited to my taste. I don't get it. Everything about this room fits me. The clothes, the bedding, even the light blue color of the wall is something I would pick out. How can everything be so specifically tuned to me if I've never been here before?

Thoughts like this race through my head. Maybe I fall asleep maybe I don't, but when the alarm rings, I feel exhausted, and my head still hurts.

I know today is the choosing ceremony, and I know what I am going to do. It's not like I have emotional connections to this place other than my half Erudite aptitude.

I get dressed in a stretchy turquoise top and navy leggings, since I will undoubtedly will be jumping on and off trains and off rooftops. I put on makeup too. I want to make a good impression on those I will be meeting, and appearance is a big part of that.

When I am ready I take a deep breath, roll my shoulders back and walk out my room.

When I am finally in line and ready to choose I give a little squeak of excitement. The part of me that is a huge fangirl has come out from her home under mounds of anxiety and panic and taken over a considerable part of my mind. I can't believe this is actually happening. I am actually going to Dauntless. I am part of Divergent. I can be friends with Tris and Christina!

A thought is digging into the back of my skull. What about the war? What if there is a way that I can stop the war. I could stop Insurgent and Allegiant from happening. I could stop Tris and everyone else from dying.

Marcus does his speech about how the factions were formed, which I now know is a complete fallacy. Everyone is here because of some stupid genetics thing. I know more than anyone else how horrible the world is before they start screwing around with genes.

In school I hear stories about the holocaust. Surely that was just as bad, if not worse than whatever happened, or will happen during the purity war. Even farther back, there were crusades, and terrifying wars. Humanity just sucks, no other reason.

"Caleb Prior." Announces Marcus. I jerk to attention. I didn't even hear everyone else choosing. It doesn't matter, I know what happens. Caleb walks towards the front where the bowls are. I laugh a little. He does look like Ansel Elgort. I'm sure I will see, when I transfer, that everyone bears a resemblance to the actors who play them in the movie. This is so weird.

Caleb makes his choice, and there are cries of shock. Next comes Tris. She transfers, and again people are shocked. It's really strange knowing everything that's going to happen. It really is.

When it comes my turn to choose, I confidently walk up to the front. I remember how the choosing sequence went in Detergent, the Divergent parody, how everyone would pee on the factions they do not want to join, and I have to stop myself from laughing.

When I reach the bowls, Marcus hands me a knife, and I concentrate all my hate into a glare at him. If he notices, he doesn't react. I don't really want to cut my hand. That's self-harm, but I press it lightly into my skin until a few beads of blood come out. I hold my hand over the coals.

I am selfish, I am brave.

Hahahahaha I always wanted to do that.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. Please please please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really happy with the amount of reviews and follows this story is getting. It's awesome. Biff sent me her chapter. It wasn't very good. I don't think I'm going to include her in this story. It's just gonna be me. MimicPlus gave me an amazing idea for this story. I would say, but if I do, I'd give away a major plot point, and well…**

I go to stand with all the new Dauntless initiates. Soon we will run out the building and on to the train. Am I ready? I think I should be able to do it, since I'm pretty fast. I want to say something to the most likely upset transfers to maybe lighten the guilty mood, but I don't really know what.

"I hope my hand doesn't scar." I say, but people just give me looks. _Nice going. You made them think you're petty. _

I am standing behind Tris. I look at the back of her head. _This is so weird_.

When the last person chooses, there is a moment of silence, before the room erupts into chaos. I follow the rest of the Dauntless as they run out the room and down the stairs. I can't help myself, I laugh. As strange as this is, I'm excited.

By the time we are out of the building my legs burn, but I am too pumped to care. I don't think I'm ever going to get over this excitement. I AM ACTUALLY IN DIVERGENT!

We get to the tracks as the train comes, and I do what I've learned to do out of the book. I jog alongside it, grab the handle, and throw myself in. I feel a shot of pain in my shoulder as I land in the train car. I wince and massage it. My method isn't perfect. _Why would it be? You've only ever done this in your mind! _

I turn around and see Tris and Christina sitting with their backs against the wall conversing. I should go talk to them. I don't want to leave a bad impression, especially on Tris, but I guess I know them better than they know themselves. I take a breath, walk over and sit in front of them.

"Hi." I say. Christina smiles and says high back. Tris squints her eyes at me, and says,

"You're the one who helped me up yesterday."

"I think so." I say, trying to hide my happiness. She recognizes me!

"Nice of you."

"Thanks. Not used to nice Erudite I guess."

Her eyes widen. She probably thinks she was insulting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"No its fine. I was just joking." It's not like I'm actually Erudite.

"Oh." She sinks back against the wall. I look around the car. I see all the transfers. Al, Will, Peter, Edward everyone. But there is a huddled form in the corner. I don't recognize her. She looks at Tris with admiration. _Is she like me? _

I go over to her. She is wearing amity red and yellow. Her hair is black and falls down to her shoulders. She has thick eyebrows and olive skin, with dark eyes.

"Hello." She says formally. She is probably thinking the same thing as me. _I don't recognize you from the book. _

"You aren't from here." I snap. She winces, and her eyes look scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says it with confidence but I know she's lying.

"You're from the real world like me, right?"

She looks relieved, and nods.

"So it's not just me. I thought I was crazy." I say

"Me too. I thought it was a dream."

"It might still be." I mumble

"It doesn't feel like a dream."

"If dream is so realistic, that you don't know it's a dream, and you never wake up, how would you tell the difference between the real world and the dream world?"

"I love the matrix." She exclaims.

"I never thought that would really apply to life."

She nods.

"So what do we do?" she asks

"We play along, and try not to screw up the book."

"Just our existence screws up the book." She replies

"Not much we can do about that."

"Except jump into the chasm."

I glare at her

"Joking!"

"Good. I say we make friends with Tris's group."

"I agree." She says. "I always wondered what it'd be like to be in divergent."

"Ironic isn't it?" I laugh.

"They're jumping off!" shouts a boy will blond shaggy hair, and a crease between his eyebrows, Will. I stand up, and so does the other girl, who I found out was named Alison. When she gets up, I see that she is very tall. About 5"8, and slim, with no curves.

We all crowd around the door. I see Christina try to convince the other Amity to jump out, and he refuses. Nothing can convince him. When it is my turn to jump, I back up a little bit, I run and jump.

I am suspended in the air, my legs still swinging from my run for a moment before my feet hit the ground. I roll to absorb the impact, and I come out unscathed. Alison wasn't so lucky. She pulls up her skirt to look at a gash from a sharp stone.

"We'll fix it when we get down." I tell her, as I offer her my hand. She pulls herself up.

"At least we know what comes next." She says.

"Yeah but we need to let Tris go first. If we don't it might cause problems."

"You don't need to worry about that. I hate heights."

"Well I am going to weight for Tris and Christina to go before I jump."

She nods. I feign attention to Max who is talking.

Tris stands up on the ledge. She throws her coat at Peter, which makes me laugh, and then jumps. Christina grins, and follows her. After her head has disappeared I climb onto the ledge.

If I flip, will it seem cocky? I should do it anyways.

I spring off with my feet, and do the diver flip I would do for attention every time I went swimming. There is a rush of air and my stomach goes into my throat. Then there is the net below me. I grab a hand and pull myself off then net. I am unsteady, but I don't fall. When I look up, I see who pulled me off the net, and I almost scream. TOBIAS. So hot. I must be staring at him because he clears his throat.

"Did you hear me?"

"Um what?"

"I asked you what your name was."

"Oh, it's Lulu."

"Welcome to Dauntless Lulu. Go stand over there with the other transfers."

I walk over to where Tris and Christina stand. I can't believe I just met Four! I touched him! His hand was so awesome!

"That was fun." I say.

The other girls agree.

"I never got your name. I'm Christina." _Yeah well, I already knew that _

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lulu. And what's your name?" I ask Tris.

"My name is Tris." She says with a small smile. I think I'm going to faint

**A/N: this is me vicariously living through my character… If you had a chance to live in the divergent world, would you take it? REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have not updated any of my stories in so long. I was sick, and then I had midterms (eww) and now there is a snow day because it's -30 in Ohio. Also I finished city of lost souls. ARE YOU EFFING KIDDING ME?! Malec was like the only couple I liked in that series. They better get back together in CoHF. **

"I can't believe this is real." Ally says to me for the hundredth time.

"Neither can I, now shut up."

"But I can't."

"I think Lauren and Four are gonna talk soon." I say.

"Never mind, I can be quiet."

"This is where we divide. Dauntless borns, I assume you don't need a tour of the place." Lauren says. Within a few minutes she and all the Dauntless borns are gone, including Uriah, who looks super hot. Tobias takes a step forward. Oh my God he is going to talk again!

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Four-"

"Four? Like the number?" Christina snickers. I nudge her.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No." she says with a smirk

"Good. We're about to go into the pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

"The pit? Clever name." she says. When I first read the book, I thought Four was an asshole. It didn't take much to change that. Right now he walks really close to Christina. He really isn't much taller than her. I never thought about that.

"What's your name?"

"Christina."

"Well Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

She nods violently.

"What a jerk." She whispers to us. I am filled with the overwhelming need to defend Tobias, but that would seem suspicious.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." Tris replies. Even from the beginning Tris didn't mind Four. I'm getting the feels.

"You should probably be careful around him. You don't know what he is capable of." Ally says to Christina.

"And you do?" she asks a little confused. I kick her in the ankle. The message is clear _fix this or we're screwed. _

"No, I meant he could be really dangerous. We should all be careful." She says back, only slightly uneven. Christina shrugs. Four pushes open the double doors, and everyone gasps.

"Oh I get it." Christina mumbles. The pit is exactly as I imagined it. A circular cavern, deep underground. The roof made of glass leading into another building. On one side the chasms roars, and on the other side stores of every kind are built into the walls, with unrailed stairs and pathways leading between them. In the middle are more shops, and places for entertainment. Reminds me of an extremely dangerous mall, hot topic style.

"If you follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Tobias says. He leads us to the side of the pit with the metal railing. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before, and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I am fascinated. I step up onto the first bar of the railing so I can get a better look.

"You should be careful." Says Four behind me. "Get down. We're moving on."

An idea pops into my head. As I get down I pretend to trip. I go careening into Tris who, since she is so small and light, goes flying into Tobias's back, and then falls.

"Watch it Stiff." He says, but offers her help getting up. The feels return. One glance at ally and I see she is thinking the same thing as me.

"You shouldn't have done that." She says in my ear.

"It's like I'm making my own fanfiction." I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry about that." I tell Tris.

"It's okay." She nods.

We go under the large arch in the wall into the cafeteria. I sit next to Christina at the table with Four.

I AM EATING HAMBURGERS WITH TRIS AND TOBIAS.

I quietly listen to the conversation about hamburgers and try not to die of feels. A hush falls over the crowd, as Eric walk in. I expected him to come to our table, but I still wince when he sits down. All the terrible things he's done, and will do. I shudder.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asks.

"This is Tris, Christina, Lulu, and Ally." Four says, as he points to each of us in turn. His voice is wooden.

"Ooh a stiff. We'll see how long you last."

I roll my eyes

"The faction that she came from has no effect on how well she will do in training. Just because Ally over here came from Amity doesn't mean she won't punch you in the face." I say

"I wouldn't hesitate to break your nose, but I don't want to hurt my hand." Ally tells him with a smile.

"You're the hot shot who did a flip when she jumped." Eric addresses to me, ignoring ally. I nod

"Don't get arrogant." He smirks. "What have you been doing lately Four?"

"Nothing really."

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet up with you, but you don't show. He sent me to find out what's up with you."

"Tell him I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job?"

"So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested?"

"I haven't been interested for two years."

"Let's hope he gets the point then." Eric says. He claps four on the shoulder and leaves.

"You two need to learn to respect the leaders." Four says to me and ally.

"And what if I don't think he's worth respect?" I ask. He ignores me.

"Are you two friends?" Tris asks.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" Tris asks. Ah foreshadowing. One of my favorite literary devices.

"I thought I would only have problems with the candor asking questions. Now I have stiffs too?"

"Maybe it's because you're so approachable. You know, like a bed of nails."

I can't help but snicker at her joke. Tobias sends me a sharp look before returning his glare to Tris. I hear someone, presumably Zeke, call Four over.

"Be Careful Tris." He says as he walks off.

"I'm developing a theory." Christina Starts.

"What?" Tris asks.

"That you guys have a death wish."

**A/N: there is a writer in fanfiction who I despise. I won't say any names, but I just want to put it out there that I do not like her stories, I don't like the way she replies to reviews, and I just don't like her. **


End file.
